


Romeo and Juliet (The Maria Stark remix)

by RoseRose



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (or at least I tried), Canonical Character Death, F/M, Iambic Pentameter, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Marvel Bingo 2019, Poetry, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: Romeo and Juliet were teens in lust. What if no one stopped Juliet from being with her Romeo... and she was stuck with him.For the "Romeo and Juliet" square on the Marvel Bingo





	Romeo and Juliet (The Maria Stark remix)

Two people, both alike in dignity

In sinful New York where we lay our scene.

New blood desires to have old blood's fame

In a glitt'ring maze where no one is clean.

One girl is dazzled by one man's glamour

Would they have been star-crossed she'd been happier.

All seems well at first as he is courting her

And a young girl's lust is taken for love

Of the kind that would last for forever.

Yet time would evince that she couldn't prove

That he really cared for aught than her name.

Shoved aside, given material things

But no affection, after an heir came.

If only someone had kept them apart,

She may have found happiness when she knew

When best and when worst to heed her own heart.

Without fulfillment, without joy, she fades

As the petals fall off the rose just like

The Beast of legend's mark the loss of all

That it means to be human, just a shade

Of that girl of yore. The bright bloom wilted

By the disregard of the one she once

Held most dear. Virtures turn into vices

And a rare indulgence turns into months

Rarely sober barely able to mother.

Such that while she is not ready when it comes

Dying has but one regret for her, her son.

If only someone had stopped this Juliet

From the tale of woe that was her Romeo.


End file.
